Nippon
by Sashi ai Kintaro
Summary: In the future two girls will go to Japan, the place they had always wished in their child hood. Not only do they get to go to school there but what happens when they find out their favorite band BIS has taken a likeing to them? Not only that but what will


Ok so I don't own BIS... they are still the best band ever. This is a story about the members of BIS and my two characters. Kitn and Flippy are my charachters... well Kitn is my friends but I got permission to use her. Please enjoy, and remember chapter two will be better, my first chapters are only to get things started.

* * *

Nippon

Chapter 1: Yakusoku

"KITN!!" A fourteen-year-old girl with short brown hair called out as she ran down the halls of her High School.

She was so out of breath that she was bending over and breathing a bit hard. She had been racing through the halls to find her friend to tell her the good news. Catching her breath the girl straightened herself up and ran her right hand through her short hair. Her steal grey eyes wandered up to her friends face slowly. A small smirk crawled up onto her face as she knew her friend was going to enjoy hearing what she was about to say.

"What is it Flippy? You looked like you got monologued in the face!" Kitn said with a big laugh as her short dirty blond hair got all up in her face.

Jessica, being the real name of Flippy, just busted out laughing at Ashley's, Kitn's real name, last comment. Ashley was only a year older than Jessica and they were both really good friends that love being with one another. They have known each other for about three months and yet they feel as if they have known each other longer. Secrets that were never told they spilt to each other in the first month.

"Guess what? I am so going to Japan when I graduate and I was told I am allowed to take three other with me. I so choose you to be one!" Jessica said as she almost squealed so loud that the whole school could hear it.

"Really? Oh My Gosh! This just made my day, I am so excited I wish we could go now and not in three years." Ashley said as she closed her eyes and squealed a little bit.

After telling Kitten about the news Jessica just smiled happy and walked off leaving the girl to go around all happy. It kind of sucked for Jessica since all of her friends were at least a year older then her and a grade above her. To tell the truth it was really bad for she knew deep down she would be alone in just two years time when her friends graduate and didn't even know if this Promise of theirs was going to last, after all most of the promises they did make never held.

Slowly opening her eyes, a more mature and older Jessica was present. It had been two years and a few months since that day. She still had yet to graduate but something spectacular happened just four months ago. Jessica's transfer documents had finally gone through and she was now to be a student in Japan with a stay home family. On the plane and on her way she laughed lightly.

"Kitn, HEY GIRL! Were almost there don't go sleeping on me now. Geese I don't know how one can even sleep on a plane." she said with a sigh shaking her friend.

Yes that's right Ashley heard her news and being a graduate she decided to accompany Jessica on her trip. Since this was happening she applied to a near-by University and was even accepted by Jessica's stay home family to stay. Deep down Ashley could tell that Jessica didn't want to go alone in this new world, she was already too nervous.

"Hai Hai" Ashley said as she rubbed her eyes and straightened her self up in the seat.

"We are starting to land so get you seat belt on, or what ever they all them on planes." Jessica replied as she strapped herself down for safety. "You know…. I can't believe our dream has finally come to the point its true. I know its no vacation and we wont be able to do all we wanted to but we're here!"

Jessica clutched Ashley's hand as they were both fastened down and ready for landing. The two of them were really excited and ready to meet their new so called family. In a matter of ten minutes later the air craft was on the ground. The ride from California to Japan was a bit ruff but ok.

Originally these two friends were from Virginia but they had to fly to California first to get on the plane to Japan. It was crazy trying to make it on time since their first flight was a bit delayed and about to miss there important flight.

"Attention passengers we have landed in Tokyo, Japan. We hope you enjoyed the flight over here from California and enjoy your stay!" came an announcement over the air planes intercom.

Taking out a hair bow Jessica slowly started to tie back her shoulder length brown hair. Getting out of her seat she looked out the window onto the sleeping lights of Tokyo. It sure was night time where they were now, and for an exact time it was nine o'clock.

With a smile Ashley saw it too. She put her right hand on Jessica's left shoulder with her other hand full of their bags. For a moment the two girls didn't even move an inch. They couldn't believe that they were now in the place of their dreams.

"Lets get going, Ka-san and o-tochan are waiting for us out side." Ashley whispered into Jessica's ear as she passed the girl and headed on out.

Excitedly Jessica grabbed her bag and ran after her friend wearing a really happy face. In the two years a lot has changed. She got an inch taller and not to mention instead of weighing 148 she now only weighed 126. She appeared like a real women with her bust at the size of C. Ashley herself grew two inches and was only one inch shorter then Jessica. Weighing in at 120 and bust size C almost D. One major change that one could tell from the current Ashley and the former one was that instead of blond hair she now went back to her original brown and the fact that it grew back to her upper back.

Almost out side of the gate she finally caught up to Kitn. Her heart pounding fast as she felt weird. Deep inside her body she could tell something good was going to happen to them soon. Brushing it off she knew that they already got this good feeling by just being able to live here for a short time.

"Jeseka-san! Ashiri-san!" a women in her mid to late forties was calling out to the two girls trying to see where they were.

This elder lady was short but looked as if she were only in her mid thirties, with black hair tied tight in a bun. Her hazel eyes searching everywhere with panic that they were not getting off. She was standing next to a man around the same age though you could tell that he was around his age. His hair was grayish black with his hazel eyes worrying over his wife.

"Katakura-Sama!" Jessica called out to the two of them wearing a smile as she walked out of the gate with Ashley by her side.

Ashley knew nothing about there stay home parents while Jessica had been speaking with them for quite some time since the notice. As the two of them walked out of the gate, a lot of gazes fell upon them. Ashley seemed to sparkle with her beauty and charm, people most likely thought she was an American idol of some kind. While Jessica with her hair back, minuses the boobs, appeared to be a male European actor. Walking up to their new foster parents Jessica just gave a small little wave.

"Katakura-Sama, Sumimasen out earlier flight got canceled. I couldn't call because I forgot I packed your number with our luggage." Jessica said rubbing the back of her head a bit embarrassed at the fact she was so forgetful. "Oh this is Ashiri-san the other girl that will be staying with us. Once again arigato for letting her accompany me and stay with us." she added at the end.

"Kon'ichiwa Ashiri desu" Ashley said as she bowed to the two that were taking her in "Arigato"

"Do itashimashite" Katakura-Dono spoke up as he returned the bow, he gave off a very genital and caring vibe.

"Ahh thank god! I thought the two of you would never arrive. I was so worried!" Katakura-Sama said as she sighed with relief. "Then come now to the car, we should get the two of you settled in before bed time. After that long of a flight you must be ready for sleep." she added with a small laugh.

"Katakura-Sama I know this may be a bit rude but could I stay in a separate room from Ashiri-Chan? She snores and because of that I can never fall asleep!" Jessica dragged out making it sound like a playful punch at Ashley.

"Hey Jeseka-Chan that was uncalled for." Ashley said as she laughed "its not my fault!" she claimed.

Katakura-Dono started to head out as he already grabbed their bags. Katakura-Sama on the other hand just laughed with a small nod and followed her husband to the car. Seeing the two leave Ashley and Jessica followed ready to see how their new home would look like.

Feeling a bit crowded in the air port once on the outside the girls took in a deep breath and busted out laughing. It seemed that Katakura-Sama and Katakura-Dono were enjoying watching how the two behaved. Little did the girls know that they were truly happy to have kids in the house again even if they were teenage ones.

Getting into a small silver Infinity they were ready to head on to the house. The ride there was mostly silence but that of a happy one. With only a few minutes left till the four of them got to the house, Katakura-Sama turned around.

"Ashiri-san, Jeseka-san….. O-tochan and I bought the two of you a small welcoming present though it isn't much. We hope it will make you very happy since I heard from you, Jeseka, that you guys loved them so much." Katakura-Sama said looking at the two girls with a reassuring expression.

"Huh Okuri-mono?" Ashley asked as she tilted her head to the side, she really hadn't expected this, then again so did Jessica.

"You really shouldn't have Katakura-Sama, Katakura-Dono." Jessica said with a small guilty expression not wanting to cause any trouble for the two of them.

"Oh call us Ka-san and O-tochan" Katakura-Dono said giving them a smile making sure they knew it was alright to call them that.

"Hai its ok if you call us that, and don't worry we wanted to get a present for you to make your stay in Japan a great one." Katakura-Sama added making Jessica and Ashley more comfortable.

"So what kind of Okuri-mono is it Ka-san?" Jessica asked. She couldn't help it her curiosity got a hold of her a bit too much. She now felt as if Katakura-Sama and Katakura-Dono were her own parents.

"We got you concert tickets…. To go see a band called BIS other wise known as Believe In Style. We get free tickets to their concerts at times." Katakura-Sama explained.

Just by saying the name BIS in front of Jessica and Ashley the two almost flipped out and squeal with excitement. They had been their number one American fans for three of four years now. Hearing that they were going to be at one of their concerts was unbelievable.

"Its tomorrow so we will be dropping the two of you off." Katakura-Dono added in with a smirk as he could tell they were speechless.

"ARIGATO!!!" the two of them said in union very loudly since their blood was pumping faster then ever.

Arriving at the house the two girls got out of the car and Katakura-Sama gave them a tour of the house while Katakura-Dono got the girls bags and placed them in their rooms. After being shown the whole house Jessica and Ashley were taken to their won room's.

"Well I'll be leavening the two of you be now so you can settle in. Jeseka-Chan your room is to the right, it use to belong to our son's best friend when he stayed over, while Ashiri-Chan you get to stay in our son's room." Katakura-Sama explained.

Nodding the two of them went in and saw everything clean and sparkling like crazy. Slowly in their rooms the two girls began to unpack and get ready for bed. Jessica pulled out her futon and laid down, since it would seem Ashley still had some things to finish. In almost an instant she had fallen into a deep sleep that we call slumber land. She had a lot of jet lag since she couldn't sleep a wink in the plane. As she sleep, she keep her smile on the whole time.


End file.
